LA RABIA DE MELLO mello's rage
by SIMPLYKOKE
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de Mello y su relación con Near. presente y pasado se entrelazan para los que ya conocéis el futuro.
1. UN EXAMEN DE MATEMÁTICAS

UN EXAMEN DE MATEMÁTICAS

"Muy bien chicos, aquí tenéis vuestro examen de matemáticas, echadle un vistazo rápido y luego resolveremos las dudas"

Con aquella voz cansada y vieja, aquel hombre pequeño y agachado con el pelo entrecano, empezó mesa por mesa a repartir el puñado de folios que llevaba en la mano.

La clase era enorme, con unas ventanas gigantescas por donde entraba la luz del sol inglés. Poco a poco, los alumnos (que no superaban la veintena) empezaron o a quejarse o a gritar de alegría por sus resultados académicos.

Aquel examen no había sido sencillo. Todos habían estudiado mucho y se habían esforzado hasta el límite , pero en especial, un chico había estado noches enteras preparándolo.

Jugaba con sus manos por no ponerse a gritar: estaba nervioso, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, se mordía los labios…

Aquella vez se merecía ser el mejor de la clase. Simplemente se lo merecía. Llevaba varios días con ojeras, veía números por todos lados, había resuelto los ejercicios más complicados del libro e incluso había cogido de la biblioteca libros para adultos, con ejercicios aún más complicados.

El profesor se acercaba, su compañera de delante, Karen Walter había sacado un 8 y lloraba de la emoción.

"Un diez" pensaba el joven "he tenido que sacar un diez, he tenido que sacar un diez. Sé que soy el mejor, soy el mejor, le he superado, esta vez el diez maldito viejo. Dámelo ya."

Miraba hacia el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y tapados por su mano.

"Mello"

Habían dicho su nombre. El joven irguió la cabeza.

"Sí..Roger.."

"Estoy muy contento Mello " dijo el anciano mientras le daba su examen "un examen impecable"

Como si le hubieran dado un chispazo en los brazos, el chico de pelo dorado cogió el folio con tanta fuerza y rapidez, que casi lo rompió.

Un 9'8.

"No es mala nota" se dijo a si mismo "no es un diez…pero casi lo es, casi lo…"

"Near"

Aquel nombre le quitó de su ensismamiento. Dejó su 9'8 en la mesa y se dio la vuelta, para ver a la persona que mas odiaba en todo el mundo.

El no dijo nada, se pasaba compulsivamente su dedo por uno de los múltiples rizos que componían su cabellera grisácea.

Roger extendió el examen de tal forma que Mello pudo ver perfectamente la nota.

9'5

Sus nervios se transformaron en la mayor alegría que había experimentado. Una sonrisa malvada surgió de la nada, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada triunfante.

Lo había conseguido. Lo había conseguido. Después de tanto tiempo lo había conseguido, era el mejor de la clase. Era el PRIMERO.

"¿Qué pasa Mello?" le preguntó Karen, mientras todos sus compañeros se dirigían a su pupitre.

"Wow Mello" dijo asombrado Philip Green"un 9'8, es increíble vaya si has mejorado ¿has superado a Near?"

Mello asintió con la cabeza, podía llorar de la emoción. Mostró a todos sus compañeros su examen de matemáticas y todos lo respondían con asombro.

"Vaya Mello yo he sacado un 9'2. Y pensar que hacía poco te ayudaba en los examenes "le contestó Fabrizia Bellini, una chica italiana con el pelo pelirrojo y pecosa "a partir de ahora me tienes que dar clases tú a mí"

Mientras Mello disfrutaba de su popularidad, rodeado de gente, la única persona que no se había levantado miraba con exquisito cuidado su examen.

Como llevaba haciendo todo el día, se enredaba de forma muy rápida su rizo en su dedo anular, no le importaba estar solo, no le importaba tener a nadie. Alguno que otro (que ahora hablaba con Mello) se acercó a él para ver si aquello era cierto, si Mello le había superado.

Near no tenía que hacer nada. El 9'5 era enorme y se veía desde cualquier punto de vista. Tonto era gastar saliva

De pronto, dejó de mover su dedo y lo paró en seco.

Lentamente alzó el brazo y sin mirar hacia delante y levantando escasamente la voz dijo:

"Roger ¿puede venir un momento?"

Mello no hizo caso. Hablaba animadamente con la italiana, con Philip, hasta con la gorda de Margott. Miraba de reojo a Near de vez en cuando.

El profesor llegó al pupitre de Near y se agachó para ver que quería. Mello aguzó el oído pero seguía hablando animadamente. Eso no significaba que no se enteraba de nada.

"Creo que ha tenido un error en este ejercicio. Mire, según este teorema y aplicando la formula que aquí expone, nos da un resultado negativo, por lo que (como puede ver) le puse dos respuestas. El resultado negativo y…." Near dio la vuelta a la página "el resultado positivo. Haga usted el ejercicio y verá que las dos respuestas son totalmente correctas. Para evitar eso mismo escribí las dos. Me equivoco, o me ha quitado medio punto por poner dos respuestas totalmente correctas? En ningún momento usted especificó si quitaba puntuación por poner más de un resultado"

Roger cogió el examen y lo observó. Mello se había quedado callado, le llamaban pero no hacía caso. Cogió su examen y ojeó el ejercicio. El había puesto el resultado positivo y tenía medio punto. También cayó en la cuenta que uno negativo era totalmente factible, pero puso el evidente. Lo evidente era lo evidente, lo que había dicho el profesor. Near no se saldría con la suya, poner dos respuestas era suspenso.

Pero…..

"Lo siento Near…tienes toda la razón, en el caso que me dices, las dos respuestas son correctas.."

"No pasa nada Roger. Errar es humano"

Y en un mísero segundo, el 9'5 de Near paso a ser un 10

Near pasó a ser el primero de la clase.

Mello ya no lo era.

"¿Qué pasa Mello? Te has quedado callado"

Pero no hizo caso.

"¿Mello? ¿estás bien?"

No podía ser, no podía ser.

Con la mirada aguada miró de nuevo su examen.

"9'8..un 9'8.."

Se había quedado pálido, miraba a Near con toda la rabia, no le importaba aquellos que decían su nombre. Cerró los puños con fuerza, respiraba fuertemente por la nariz.

"RAS"

Había roto el examen se quedó con dos pedazos de papel en cada mano.

"¿Qué has hecho Mello?" le alertó su profesor

Fabrizia se le acercó.

"Qué pasa Mello"

Le pasó el brazo por el hombro pero él la empujo con rabia.

"DEJARME EN PAZ, DEJARME EN PAZ TODOS…NO QUIERO VER A NADIE"

"pero…Mello"

Near miraba con la misma pasividad su 10 que su 9'5. Parecía no enterarse de nada.

Aquello hizo enfadar mas al chico. Siempre,siempre, cambiaba .Siempre era lo mismo

"se puede saber que estás haciendo Mello?" le preguntó el profesor mirando su examen roto

"Ahí tienes el examen Roger..me dá igual que mantengas mi nota o que me pongas un 0"

Y sin más preámbulos e ignorando a sus compañeros, lanzó una última mirada a Near (que éste no le devolvió) mientras salía de la clase dando un portazo.

Ya en el pasillo y de camino a su cuarto, comenzó a llorar.


	2. una llamada

UNA LLAMADA

Lo primero que vió Mello al llegar a su cuarto, fue su mesa de trabajo llena de papeles, libros abiertos ejercicios resueltos y una silla en la que había estado sentado en ella, muchas, muchas horas.

¿para qué? ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo?

Rabioso y sin rumbo, comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuarto, pisando cada vez más fuerte.

"¿para qué me he esforzado? ¡es una tontería! Horas…llevaba horas, días, he hecho todo para ser el mejor, he sido el mejor merecía ser el mejor…¡¡pero no!!"

Pegó una fuerte patada a la papelera que tenía al lado del armario

"¡¡no!! Ese maldito de near tenía que aparecer y quitarme toda la felicidad. Tenía que ser mejor que yo. Como siempre…siempre es así. Estoy harto, harto de demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo llegar a más cuando siempre me quedo en el mismo sitio, harto de esforzarme todo lo que pueden mis fuerzas para siempre quedar el segundo...ya no puedo más ya…"

"mello" le llamaron al otro lado de la puerta "mello ¿estás ahí? Te he oído gritar algo.

"DEJARME EN PAZ ¡¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!!"

Era Fabrizia. Aquella voz dulce y dejada solo podía ser de ella.

La italiana no le hizo caso. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un chico vestido de negro, con un pelo dorado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. A ella siempre le había resultado atractivo, pero nunca dijo nada. Mello era alguien muy especial. No era como los demás.

El joven estaba apoyado en una estantería llenas de libros, mirando hacia ninguna parte.

Mientras, Fabrizia, curiosa; se acercó a su mesa de trabajo.

"¡¡vaya!!" dijo sorprendida "este ejercicio es extremadamente difícil y lo has resuelto a la perfección. Te doy mi enhorabuena"

Mello dejó caer un resoplido de burla

"¿y para qué? Contestó "por mí como si lo rompes o te lo llevas a tu casa"

"Mira Mello…" dijo Fabrizia, acercándose a el cautelosa "ya sé que te has esforzado mucho, sé que tu examen era digno de ser el mejor de la clase. Pero ya conoces a Near

Es un genio. Eso no significa que tú no lo seas ¡si has sacado mejor nota que la mía! ¿Qué más dá que Near haya sido el primero esta vez también?. Hay gente que nace con un don para ser así y near lo es. Pero sin embargo, near no tiene amigos, no tiene a nadie. Se pasa toda su vida en su cuarto, jugando con sus juguetes o leyendo complicados libros. En eso tu le superas Mello. No te des por vencido, no te obsesiones con superar a un genio. Yo sé que por mucho que me esfuerce difícilmente podré superarte, por que tu eres el segundo genio de este orfanato y por eso se te respeta tanto"

Mello no había oído ni la mitad de lo que le habían dicho y Fabrizia lo sabía. Evitó tocarle de nuevo por si la daba otro empujón.

"Mañana es el examen de física, seguro que lo vas a hacer tan bien como éste" intentó animarle de cualquier modo

"¿para qué?" volvió a repetir Mello "que mas dá que saque un 9 que un 5 que un 0. Nada vá a cambiar, por mucho que me esfuerce, por mucho que pugne…nada cambia en este maldito lugar"

Hubo un silencio. Mello no se había movido.

"¿vas a salir esta noche al menos?"

No la contestó.

"bueno.."tartamudeó "me tienes para lo que quieras"

Y silenciosamente y dejando al chico metido en su mundo, dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Al poco tiempo volvió a sonar.

"QUE NO QUIERO VER A NADIE"

Y volvieron a llamar.

"PHIL DEJAME EN PAZ. MARGOTT ERIC QUIEN SEAS NO QUIERO VER A NADIE"

Y volvieron a llamar.

Ya con los nervios en punta, Mello se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió subitamente.

Era Near.

Llevaba aquel especie de chándal blanco y no llevaba zapatos. Como siempre, tenía su mano izquierda entre sus rizos y miraba ligeramente hacia un lado.

"Quería felicitarte por el examen de esta tarde" dijo, sin sonreír "es la mejor nota que sacas en matemáticas desde que estás aquí"

La rabia que había abandonado a Mello pronto se multiplicó por cinco.

"¿ TE PARECE GRACIOSO? ¡¡VIENES AQUÍ A REÍRTE DE MÍ!! ME DÁ IGUAL LO QUE ME DIGAS, TU YA TE LA HAS ARREGLADO PARA TENER AL PROFESOR DE TU LADO Y TENER UN DIEZ ¿ESTAS CONTENTO? ¿DISFRUTAS VIÉNDOME HACER EL RÍDICULO? ¡¡VETE CON TUS JUGUETES Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! JUEGA MIENTRAS YO ME MATO A ESTUDIAR"

Near no se movió.

"He hablado con el profesor y me ha dicho que te perdonaba las dos décimas. Tienes un diez, no te ha quitado nota"

Como si aquello fuera a arreglarlo todo. A Mello eso no le importaba en absoluto.

"YA LE DIJE QUE COMO SI ME PONÍA UN 0.¿NO TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES NIÑATO? ¡¡VETE!!"

Mello se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su ventana entreabierta.

"Suerte para el examen de mañana" se despidió Near mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba la puerta abierta.

"NO TE PREOCUPES ¡¡NO CREO QUE LO HAGA!!" le gritó Mello en el último momento, pero Near ya se había ido.

"¿has hablado con Mello?" preguntó Phil a su mejor amiga.

El orfanato Wammy's house, no era como un orfanato cualquiera, es más, también era un colegio. Podría decirse que era un orfanato de muy alto estanding.

Aquel edificio era del siglo 19 y antes había pertenecido a la realeza. Las clases, los pasillos, todo era muy amplio y lujoso, Normalmente las paredes estaban cubiertas de madera que no hacía mucho que la habían barnizado.

En la planta baja, había un pequeño bar donde estudiantes y profesores tomaban algo en sus ratos libres.

Fabrizia acababa de entrar. Como siempre, había algún que otro profesor, pero a lo lejos, como si el supiera lo que ella iba a hacer, Phil la esperaba sentado.

Phil era un chico de 16 años, dos más que Mello y uno más que Fabrizia. Aunque tuvieran edades distintas, los tres siempre se habían llevado bien, junto con Eric y Margott.

"Si, he hablado con el" le respondió Fabrizia " está en su cuarto, amargado por que Near le ha superado con dos décimas"

l "Si al final el profesor le ha puesto un diez…"

"ya lo sé… he visto a Near dirigirse a su cuarto para explicárselo. Seguro que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia"

Phil pegó un sorbo a su refresco.

"Ya conoces a Mello, vive por superar al genio. La verdad es que yo también tengo tirria al tal Near. Le saco 4 años y todos los días me demuestra lo inculto que soy, y Mello tampoco es moco de pavo. No sé… serían increíbles si se llevaran bien…dos cerebros así trabajando juntos"

"Pero" le cortó su amiga "sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible. Además Near no se esfuerza por caer bien a nadie ¿Cuántas veces le has visto con alguien que no sea un profesor? ¿le has visto decir que sí, a alguien cuando le preguntan si quiere jugar con ellos? Lo que tiene de cerebro lo tiene también de subnormal. Debe de llevar una vida muy aburrida"

"Pues he oído que es el más digno sucesor de L"

Fabrizia se rió.

"Todos sabemos eso. Mello también sería un gran L, pero mientras Near viva, el mejor del orfanato siempre será él. Aunque ¿qué sabes? A lo mejor L quiere a un chico que esté mejor de la azotea que Near"

"¿y tú crees que Mello está bien? ¡¡ha roto un examen de sobresaliente en medio de la clase, y se ha puesto a gritar delante de un profesor, por no hablar que menudo empujón te ha pegado ¿tu crees que Mello no está algo así como pirado?"

Fabrizia sonrió un poco.

"Algo lo está. Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, yo prefiero a Mello antes que a Near"

"Fabrizia..¿puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó Phil divertido

Fabrizia asintió.

"a ti te gusta Mello ¿verdad?"

Un color rojizo empezó a apoderarse del rostro de la italiana.

"Le saco dos años, para mí es un crío"

Phil sonrió mientras se acercaba el vaso a los labios.

"ya… será eso. Bueno, pídete algo que hay que estudiar para el examen de mañana. Luego salimos un poco ¿no? ¡estoy harto de estar encerrado!"

"¡Vieja! Cinco tabletas de chocolate, de las de siempre"

"Es malo" le contestó la mujer, haciendo caso omiso a como la había llamado "para un niño como tú comer tanto dulce. Se te caerán los dientes y te pondrás gordito"

Mello hizo caso omiso. Extendió un billete y cogió el chocolate.

"¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes cariño?"

El envoltorio de la primera tableta no tardó en desaparecer. Aquella tienda estaba abierta hasta las 9 de la noche, y siempre era un alivio poderse llevar algo de chocolate a la boca.

Sin contestarla y dando un buen mordisco a la tableta, el joven de dio media vuelta sin decir buenas noches.

No había dado dos pasos cuando una chica gorda, con un largo cabello moreno recogido en un asqueroso moño se acercó a el.

"Hola Mello"

"Vaya Margott no te había visto"

Era mentira. Simplemente no quería hablar con nadie. Parecía que eso de ignorarla no había dado resultado.

Mello conocía al dedillo y era conocido también, por todo el orfanato. Siempre estaba acompañado de 4 amigos, les llamaban "los 5" y eran inseparables.

Inseparable cuando Mello quería. La verdad, que para él, eran como 4 muñecos que podía mover a su antojo, solo que nadie podría suponerlo.

"Me han dicho que te dio una rabieta en medio de clase de matemáticas"

"No quiero hablar de eso" contestó el chico, tajante.

Margott era algo así como una niña en un cuerpo de una mujer de 18 años. De todo el grupo, Mello era el más joven, y por alguna extraña razón, era el que más mandaba. Margott era una excelente cocinera y también, se la daba muy bien todo lo relacionado a la electrónica.

Gracias a ella, Mello consiguió enchufar Internet a su cuarto, sin que se enterara el dueño del orfanato. Internet estaba súbitamente prohibido excepto para algo relacionado con el trabajo.

A diferencia de los chicos de su edad, Mello no se metía en nada pornográfico.

"Phil me dijo de salir esta noche. Los cinco…a mí me parece buena idea"

"Tengo que estudiar Margott"

"Ah..bueno…es el último examen después de todo… pero podríamos salir dentro de.."

"Te he dicho que tengo que estudiar" la volvió a repetir.

Margott se quedó callada.

"Si te molesto me lo dices y me voy" dijo la chica, subiendo las escaleras con su amigo mirando al suelo cabizbaja.

Mello no tardó en llegar a su puerta.

"Si Margott en estos momentos me molestas, así que por favor déjame en paz"

Y sin más preámbulos, entró en su cuarto y dejó a Margott en el pasillo.

Le dio un cuarto mordisco a la tableta de chocolate y caminó hacia su mesa.

De un manotazo, tiró todos los ejercicios de matemáticas y en pocos segundos empezó a repasar física.

"En estos momentos.." Pensó amargamente "Near seguro que está jugando con sus odiosos muñequitos"

Y pensando aquello, se sumergió en el temario.

"¿Así que mueren sin motivo aparente? ¿De un ataque al corazón?"

"Si Near, por eso te he llamado. Me han asigando el caso y puede que me vaya a Japón pronto"

Near estaba tumbado en el suelo, rodeado de muñecos y juguetes que roger y alguna que otra persona desconocida le habían regalado. Con una mano, sujetaba un móvil.

"¿y solo sucede en Japón?"

"No" le contestaron "no sólo en Japón. También han muerto criminales aquí, en los estados unidos, pero el índice de actividad es mayor en el país nipón. He hablado con el gobierno y todo indica que el asesino es japonés. Lo hacen llamar Kira, el nuevo justiciero"

"¿Qué justicia hay.." preguntó Near "en asesinar a personas? ¿Es que la gente está ciega? Por mucho que la criminalidad baje, la sangre por sangre nunca lleva a nada bueno"

"Eso pienso yo también"

"¿ y para qué me has llamado?"

"Para saber tu opinión, y para, hablar contigo. Puede que sea la última vez que hablemos. Luego llamaré a Mello, por cierto ¿estás mejor con el?"

Near sonrió de medio lado.

"Como siempre"

"Ya…me lo temía; bueno… si pasa algo raro me llamas ¿De acuerdo?"

"No temas L"

"Espero veros pronto, puede que me pase por allí si no hay mucho jaleo pero no lo creo. Cuídate Nate y por favor, no discutas con Mello"

"Es él el que me tiene como su peor enemigo"

"Ya..bueno..¿y lo demás que tal?"

"Normal" Contestó Near mientras cogía su robot favorito y lo movía por el aire, como si estuviera volando.

"¿no tienes nada que contarme?"

"No"

Hubo un silencio general.

"Bueno, tengo que colgarte, estamos en contacto"

Y sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Near dejó el móvil a un lado y se estiró sin levantarse, tirando con sus manos y pies los juguetes que le rodeaban.

"Espero que te vaya bien L" pensó

Y acto seguido, volvió a poner de pie los juguetes que se habían caído.

Todos los ejercicios le habían salido bien, No había ni el más mínimo fallo, y ya llevaba 3 horas con ello. La física la tenía más que dominada. Tenía que sacar un diez.

Pero sabía que no. Sabía que eso nunca pasaría y si pasaba, no sería la única persona que sacara esa nota.

"no te obsesiones con superar a un genio" sonaba la voz de Fabrizia en su cabeza, sin cesar.

"¿Por qué no puedo yo ser uno también?" pensó amargamente mientras se ponía a hacer otro ejercicio "¿por qué simplemente no puedo ser mejor que el, aunque sea una sola vez?"

Cuándo estaba a punto de terminar, su móvil sonó.

Mello no lo cogió, lo ignoró. Pero después de estar 5 minutos sonando repetidamente, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo cogió con desgana.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó bruscamente y acto seguido, le dio un mordisco a la tercera tableta de chocolate de la noche.

"Me preguntaba por que no lo cogías Mihael"

Se quedó blanco, aquella voz… llamarle por su nombre… solo podía ser…

"¿L?"

"el mismo que viste y calza"

"Pe…pero ¿por qué me llamas a estas horas?"

"¿Por qué no lo cogías?"

"Estaba estudiando"

"Sí… Near me ha dicho algo sobre un examen"

"Ya.." el solo oír aquel nombre le había hervido la sangre.

"¿Por qué no intentas llevarte bien con el?"

"No sé de que me hablas L" respondió Mello tajante, mordiendo de nuevo la tableta.

Por el teléfono, Mello oyó que L daba un sonoro sorbo a un líquido. Conociéndole, sería de café.

"Ya… bueno, te llamaba para decirte que a lo mejor me voy a Japón"

"¿A Japón? ¿Qué se te ha perdido ahí?"

"¿conoces el caso Kira?"

Mello había leído algo por Internet. Resulta que de repente, había aparecido un justiciero, que mataba a todos los criminales. Generalmente de ataques al corazón. Su purga era tal, que había conseguido extender un miedo general en la sociedad e incluso cierta admiración. A aquel ente o persona, se le llamaba Kira y había muchas páginas web que hablaban de él.

"Algo he leído, pero ¿Estás seguro que es una persona?"

"Lo creo firmemente" respondió L " y ya que todo comenzó en Japón, creo que el asesino se encuentra allí. A lo mejor me pasó por Inglaterra si no hay mucho jaleo, pero no estoy seguro"

A Mello le invadió un miedo repentino.

"¿y no piensas que Kira es algo así como un poder divino y si sabe que le estás persiguiendo podría matarte"

L se quedó callado. Solo se oyó un segundo sorbo.

"Es una posibilidad. Pero si no ando equivocado, solo de un tres por ciento. Creo tres cosas. Una, que el asesino es una persona. Dos que se encuentra en Japón. Y tres que no voy a descansar hasta acabar con él"

Kira tenía los días contados. No había caso que L no había resuelto y Mello le admiraba desde que tenía uso de razón. Por algo estudiaba allí. Generalmente, en aquel orfanato, se enseñaba para conseguir un digno sucesor de L y Mello podría serlo. Pero Near estaba por delante suyo y por mucho que preguntase a L, él nunca diría a quien elegía de los dos. Aunque por dentro, Mello ya lo sabía y esa era la razón de su rabia pero a la vez de su tristeza.

"Suerte con todo y espero verte pronto"

"He oído que tenéis un examen ¿Qué tal lo llevas?"

"Lo llevo" contestó Mello desanimado

"Bueno… ya que estás tan ocupado te dejo. Si voy para allá te llamo o se lo digo a Roger ¿de acuerdo? Cuidate y no hagas ninguna locura"

Mello no contestó a lo último. Pegó un mordisco al chocolate para que L supiera que lo había oído y no había colgado.

"Mira…a mi también me está apeteciendo algo de chocolate ¿Es con almendras verdad?"

"si"

"OK" y colgó.

Mello se quedó con el móvil en la oreja un rato. Sonrió y lo dejó en su sitio.

No se acostó hasta dos horas más tarde.

"Podría ser mañana" pensó "creo que me lo merezco"

Y pensando aquello, se quedó dormido.


	3. razon de ser

CAPITULO 2 RAZON DE SER

"Este chico, a superado el examen de aptitud con un porcentaje del 120 por ciento, es increíble que con apenas 10 años, haya podido resolver de forma tan sublime todo el cuestionario"

"¿así que me pagan?"

"Si, en efecto"

La mujer miró de forma sorpresiva al anciano. Era un hombre delgado, con el pelo canoso y con un rostro atacado por el tiempo y la edad. Su ropa de marca, la hacía pensar que tenía un gran poder adquisitivo.

"Por cierto, todos los meses la iré pasando dinero para que pueda mantener el orfanato"

"Muchas gracias. No se moleste, es para mí un placer que Mihael vaya a un sitio donde recibirá una educación del mas alto nivel, desde el principio mi marido y yo supimos que era alguien especial, pensamos incluso en adoptarlo y hacerlo hijo nuestro, es tan buen chico… pero con el orfanato en marcha no habría mucha diferencia. Mi marido y yo no podemos tener hijos ¿sabe? Y nos gusta tanto los niños… los padres de Mihael murieron en un atentado en estados unidos, y el chiquillo vivía con su tía. Nora se llamaba. No quiso hacerse cargo de el y me lo dió a mí. Yo la dije que no era algo muy…."

"Perdone" La cortó el anciano "me interesa mucho todo lo referido a Mihael, pero ahora mismo tengo un poco de prisa. ¿podría verle?"

"Claro, espere un momento que ahora le llamo, por cierto ¿podría repetirme cuando dinero me dan por llevárselo?"

" Ayer salimos y no supimos nada de ti"

"Te dije que tenía que estudiar"

"¿un examen que llevas preparándote casi un mes?" preguntó burlón Phil mientras entraban en clase

"Déjame en paz" le cortó Mello secamente.

Dejándole atrás, mello se dirigió a su pupitre. Fabrizia ya estaba sentada y le sonreía animadamente, el, al igual que con phil no la hizo caso.

En silencio, se sentó, sin mirar hacia atrás. Near ya estaba allí y su sola respiración le crispaba los nervios.

""Ayer salimos y no supimos nada de ti" le repitieron por segunda aquella frase.

"¡joder! ¿es que todos tenéis las mismas cosas en la cabeza? ¡dejarme en paz anda!"

Fabrizia se quedó en silencio,y tristemente le miró. Tenía la cabeza gacha y una carpeta llena de papeles descansaba en sus muslos. Ávidamente, leía papel por papel y alguna que otra vez rectificaba algo.

"Fab" la llamaron. Fabrizia se dio la vuelta.

Era Eric, la guiñó el ojo y la tranquilizó con un gesto amable. Eric la conocía muy bien, y sabía como se sentía cada vez que Mello pasaba de ella.

Aunque estaba cansado, Mello tenía suficiente energía para repasar todo lo de la anterior noche. No tenía que tener ninguna duda. Todo tenía que salir perfecto. Era una manía suya desde que tenía 7 años.

No recordaba mucho de su niñez, pero si se acordaba de un edificio gris, lleno de bichos y humedad. Recordaba una mujer muy gorda, niños asustados y también un hombre borracho. Cuidaba a compañeros suyos y más de una vez se rebeló a la mujer y al hombre, por muchas palizas que le dieran, el nunca cambió de idea.

Podría decirse, que maduró demasiado pronto.

Pero en el fondo, a Mello le gustaba ser parte de algo, le gustaba ser la referencia de todos sus compañeros, le gustaba sobresalir, conseguir lo que quisiera. Todo perfecto, todo inmaculado, ser el primero era siempre una forma de saber que valía, que era distinto a los demás, que era más listo.

A lo mejor, era lo único que echaba de menos de esa casucha. Por que…..

"¿No me dijiste que no te ibas a presentar?" Sonó una voz cantarina a sus espaldas "que rápido cambias de idea últimamente"

Near sonreía divertido mientras estrujaba un muñeco de plástico. Mello no tardó en darse la vuelta.

"¡¡CALLATE NIÑATO DE MIERDA!!" gritó.

"¡¡MELLO"

El profesor había entrado justo en el momento en que Mello había gritado. Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a los dos jóvenes.

"¿se puede saber que pasa ahora ¿near?"

"Nada" contestó "yo sólo le deseaba suerte para el examen"

Mello se quedó callado.

"¿es cierto eso Mello? ¿por eso ha dicho usted esa ordinariez? Primero el numerito en la clase de matemáticas y ahora esto. Debería ser más educado, estamos todos los profesores un poco hartos de sus cambios de ánimo"

Mello no respondió. Siguió callado. Ardía de cólera.

"No volverá a pasar" mumuró entre dientes.

"Eso espero, como castigo tiene un punto menos en su examen. A ver si así aprende."

Mello se quedó blanco

"¡Pero señor!"

"Nada de peros" le cortaron

Su pelo rubió brillaba con la luz del sol que pasaba por los grandes ventanales, que a pesar del calor estaban cerrados. Al igual que los puños de mello, los cerraba con fuerza, si near hubiera hablado en ese momento le hubiera tirado una silla.

"El examen consta de veint……¡¡Mello! ¿Qué hace?"

Mello estaba cruzando toda la clase con todo recogido.

"Déjeme en paz" repitió por tercera vez aquella mañana, solo que esta vez con asco, todos sus compañeros le miraban y el profesor no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Near observaba callado.

"Siéntese"

"Paso de usted y de su examen"

Y al acabar la frase, y sin girarse ni una sola vez, abandonó la sala.

Una niña de diez años susurró a su amiga de al lado.

"Como mola Mello"

"Ya te digo"

La casa era una pocilga. Aunque había sido limpiada. Eso se notaba. Watari veía niños de 7 o 8 años, que, aunque estuvieran limpios y con ropa de colorines, la tristeza en sus ojos era imposible borrarla.

El edificio era grande, constaba de varias plantas, comunicadas por una vieja escalera de madera, que watari juraría que se había roto más de dos veces. Una cucaracha cruzó un escalón pero la mujer se puso delante todo lo rápido que sus gordas piernas la dejaron.

Watari no dijo nada.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan ustedes con el orfanato?"

"12 años"contestó la mujer

Estaban por la tercera planta. Todos los niños le miraban, sin moverse apenas, como si les hubiesen prohibido dirigirse a él. El anciano sonreía siempre que podía, cosa que hacía que los niños huyeran.

"Es aquí" dijo la mujer. Estaban en la última planta, delante de una puerta vieja verde, con mucha pintura desconchada.

"¡¡Mello, tienes visita!!"gritó la mujer.

"DEJAME VIEJA" sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

La mujer se puso roja.

"angelito…aunque no lo crea, es.."

"Si me permite" carraspeó Watari "quiero verle a solas. Usted tendrá muchas cosas que hacer, juraría que es la hora de comer y esos chicos deben estar hambrientos"

"¡tiene razón" se sorprendió la mujer riendo falsamente " somos muy puntuales con la comida, y a todos les gusta. ¿a que si Phil, a que os gusta mucho la comida"

Un chico con un rostro blanquecino y brillantes ojos azules había aparecido de una puerta entreabierta. Tenía cierta belleza, pero Watari estaba seguro que el no la apreciaba.

"S…sss..si" tartamudeó "todo está muy bueno"

"¡bueno, vamos Phil a preparar la comida, me gusta que me ayuden mis niños. ¿Verdad Phil?"

"..cc..claro.."

Aquella gorda, cogió al chico del hombro y sin borrar su sonrisa bajó los escalones. Watari se había quedado solo, delante de la puerta.

"¿puedo pasar?" dijo, suavemente.

"¡LARGUESE!"

Watari no hizo caso. Lentamente abrió la puerta.

El chico, estaba sentado en una silla tan vieja como todo lo demás. Por lo que Watari pudo ver, aquella habitación no había sido limpiada, y en el suelo había ciertos charcos de agua.

El famoso Mello era UN CHICO con un pelo dorado que le llegaba a los hombros. Su rostro al igual que su pelo, estaba manchado y sus ojos eran los únicos de aquel sitio que no le parecieron a Watari tristes…sino más bien decididos. Desafiantes.

"Hola Mihael, mi nombre es Wata…"

"Sé quien es usted. El que me hizo rellenar aquel estúpido test"

Watari sonrió

"En efecto, pero ¿sabes? No es solo un test. Es una prueba, una prueba de inteligencia, de las mas difíciles que existen, y tu la pasaste brillantemente"

"Me alegro" respondió con desgana, aunque una chispa de interés se escurrió en su actitud

"Estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo, a un sitio, donde tu potencial será aprovechado, pero antes de todo eso, me gustaría hablar contigo de este sitio"

Parecía que a aquel niño de 8 años, le habían quitado todo lo que un un chico de su edad debería tener. Tenía la cabeza movida hacia un lado, como si tuviera alguna pesa invisible atada a una oreja, sus pupilas miraban hacia arriba y andaba como si sus músculos le pesaran. En aquella cara parecía difícil imaginarse una sonrisa.

El chico no había articulado palabra.

¿hace cuanto que estás aquí?

Silencio.

¿os tratan bien?

Más silencio todavía. Watari se había acercado más al chico y pudo ver algún moratón cubierto por la ropa manchada. Mihael se dio cuenta y rápidamente se alejó de el.

¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso Mihael? Aunque no me hayas dicho nada, me has hablado lo suficiente. Por como contestaste al test y lo que he podido ver hoy aquí, creo que eres el salvador de todos estos chavales. Eres tu el que dá la cara por ellos, el único de esta casa que les cuida. Los dueños os maltratan y tu prefieres que te den a ti antes que a los demás. Me parece muy noble Mihael pero esto vá a cambiar. Y vá a cambiar hoy

Hacía calor. Por la frente de Watari habían aparecido algunas perlas de sudor. El chico seguía callado, pero ya no miraba hacia arriba. Le miraba a él.

¿y que gano yo yendo con usted? preguntó al fin.

Watari sonrió y se acercó a él como se acercaría un padre (o mejor dicho un abuelo )

¿te gustaría investigar casos imposibles? ¿evitar situaciones como las de este orfanato? Serías lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo, un defensor de la justicia, un protector de los más débiles.

¿Me está hablando en serio? le cortó Mihael. Su actitud había cambiado por completo.

Totalmente. Dirijo una institución donde enseñamos a chicos prodigios como tú a ser grandes genios y poder resolver muchos casos como detectives y Mihael, tu eres un genio. Eres una buena persona, y estás tirando por la borda todo ese talento. Déjame ayudarte

El chico tenía los ojos un poco llorosos. Era la primera vez que alguien reconocía lo que hacía, era la primera vez que le daban palabras de apoyo. Le habían dado las gracias, o le habían echo algún regalo, pero el reconocimiento no lo conocía. Parecía que su mundo de color negro tenia una pequeña puerta. Una puerta que sujetaba del pomo un anciano de rostro amable.

-Si de verdad..

-La comida está lista Mihael- se oyó una voz femenina.

La mujer estaba en la habitación, Watari se había dejado la puerta abierta y ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Perdone- dijo Watari dándose la vuelta -Mihael no vá a comer aquí . Es más, ni los niños de este sitio van a comer aquí. Desde hoy, considere cerrado su negocio y búsquese un buen abogado.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Aquellos labios estaban tan apretados que parecían uno solo.

-USTED NO TIENE EL-

Antes de que dijera todo aquello, sonó el timbre. Era un sonido antiguo, de algún aparato que parecía roto.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando el móvil de Watari sonó.

-Disculpe-.¿dígame?..ah..si,Sube, estamos en la tercera planta

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la mujer enfadada, sin darle tiempo a Watari a colgar.

Mello parecía que no pintaba nada en aquella sala.

-Es un amigo, un amigo que como yo quiere hablar con usted. Sobre Mihael, sobre su institución, y sobre todo lo que ha estado haciendo estos años -

-No tiene ningún derecho a-

No pudo acabar la frase. Alguien se había movido como una especie de serpiente y había puesto su cara enfrente de la suya. Aquel chico había aparecido de la nada. Tendría 14 o 15 añoS. Su piel era blanquecina, su pelo negro y desmarañado, sus ojos presentaban ojeras y parecían estar en otro mundo

-Encantado señora. Daniel a su servicio. Y por cierto, este hombre si tiene derecho…Ah, y antes de que se me olvide�bonitos zapatos�

Mihael no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

NOTA AUTOR: Hola bueno, primero decir que gracias por leerme segundo. ¿en que momento he dicho que el orfanato no está en Inglaterra? Juraría que no lo he dicho en ningún lado. Así que decidme donde L dice �a ver si me paso por Inglaterra� cuando llama a Near�¿no?...o no me entero de lo que yo escribo xD jijiji

Segundo, no he leído another note, y sé que salen Mello y Near de pequeños. No sé si lo que escribo aquí es contrario a lo que cuentan en la novela, pero bueno, es un fanfic�ju..

Tercero, antes de que me digais que L nunca se presentó a nadie, eso no lo dejan claro. Dicen en el manga �nunca se presentó a alguien como L, sin embargo, aquí se presenta como Daniel (por cierto ¿alguna sugerencia para el apellido?

La historia no vá a ser larga, pero me apetecía juntar pasado con presente espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente 

SIMPLYKOKE

LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA


	4. LO QUE EL TIEMPO CORROMPIÓ

**CAPITULO 3 LO QUE EL TIEMPO CORROMPIÓ**

Una pequeña brisa daba algo de vida a aquel cuarto tan pequeño. Mello no había visto nunca semejante escena.

Sus días siempre eran predecibles. Todo era lo mismo, nada cambiaba. Los gritos eran normales, las palizas eran normales, el no tener casi nada que llevarse a la boca era normal.

Pero que un anciano y un chico de pelo revuelto le estuvieran defendiendo, eso precisamente no era normal.

"Mi nombre es Daniel bloom, encantado señora" dijo el recién llegado extendiendo su mano.

La mujer no se le estrechó

"Si mi marido se entera.."

"Su marido" la interrumpieron "ahora está en la comisaría, yo mismo le he llevado hasta allí, no se preocupe, no está en peligro tan solo puede que le metan en la cárcel pero piense que usted tiene la misma suerte"

"¿me estás amenazando muchacho?" soltó de repente aquella señora y de visto y no visto, sus manos regordetas y temblorosas sujetaban una pistola.

Mello se asustó y pegó un fuerte salto hacia atrás. Sabía que esa loca tenía un arma, pero nunca hubiera supuesto que la utilizaría.

Los cuerpos de watari y Daniel estaban delante suyo, así que si la mujer disparara sería difícil que le dieran a el. Fuera del cuarto, Mello podía ver como sus compañeros estaban tan asustados como él.

Sin embargo Daniel no lo estaba.

"vaya…suponía que iba a pasar algo así" suspiró como quien habla del tiempo.

"Ahora mismo vá a llamar a la comisaría y vá a decir que suelten a mi marido"

"Espere que compruebe una cosa antes.." Dijo Daniel, sacó un móvil de sus pantalones caídos y estuvo trasteándolo un rato, después de poco tiempo dijo "lo veo difícil, no tengo saldo"

¿aquel chico no sentía miedo? Le estaban apuntando con un arma, cualquier reacción humana sería la del temor a perder la vida.

"HAGALO AHORA" gritó la dueña, acercando más la pistola hacia la cara de Daniel.

"Como no me recargue el móvil lo veo difícil, un pobre adolescente como yo no ganamos tanto dinero como para…"

"de acuerdo" Habló de repente watari "yo les llamaré, por favor tranquilicese"

"¡Mihael ven aquí enseguida!"

Mello despertó de un trance, se dispuso a andar pero una mano le paró.

"Lo siento, pero no la puedo permitir eso"

"Me está cansando muchacho, viene aquí creyéndose que…"

Algo le había tocado, Mello se había dado cuenta que mientras la mujer hablaba encolerizada, Daniel le había pasado algo a Watari y Watari sin mirar hacia atrás, le entregaba algo por la espalda. Mello se acercó sigiloso, sus compañeros le miraban, Phil estaba casi llorando y eso que era mayor que él.

Era el móvil de Daniel.

¿para qué quería un móvil? ¿Qué estaban tramando? Se dio la vuelta oyendo los gritos y las amenazas salpicadas alguna vez con su nombre. Encendió el artilugio, había un mensaje.

"Ayúdame, di a los chicos que ataquen a la mujer por detrás, tu puedes, eres un futuro detective"

Un futuro detective….. esas palabras le llegaron muy hondo, era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquello esa tarde, todo había sucedido tan rápido, el viejo, su proposición, el arma.

A lo lejos, Mello vió como Phil le miraba fijamente, como queriendo decirle algo parecido a "¿Qué hago?". Aquellas pupilas azules le hicieron sumergirse en un mar de recuerdos.

Phil, era un chico dos años mayor que él, pero aún así era la persona más frágil que había conocido. Una vez, le encontró debajo de la cama llorando y gimiendo. Mello se le acercó y Phil le preguntó.

"¿por qué Nora hace esto? ¿Qué significa?" y apretó su puño, como si fuera a dar un puñetazo "siempre lo hace y me dá miedo ¿Qué significa? ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Qué hemos hecho?"

A lo que Mello, intentando calmarle le contestó.

"Eso, significa que te vá a hacer daño, que te vá a pegar. Cuando pase eso, lo que tienes que hacer es correr y venir hacia mí"

"¿así que pega? Hace daño ¿y pega? ¿pero por qué?"

"Por qué es así, pero si estás cerca de mí no te hará daño"

Y le sonrió. Desde ese momento, Phil siempre estaba a su lado y Mello le defendió siempre. Siempre.

"Su marido está siendo interrogado, no he dicho nada sobre lo que está pasando aquí"

"QUIERO VERLE"

Phil le seguía mirando. Mello bajó de su ensismamiento y tuvo una idea.

Lentamente, sin que Nora lo viera, alzó su puño.

Phil al ver aquello tuvo aún más miedo, abrió la boca y los ojos de forma desmesurada. Pero Mello hacía algo más. Levantaba el puño y señalaba a la mujer, sin decir nada, solamente gesticulaba, rezando que Phil captara la idea, pero Phil seguía quieto.

"Aquí Watari, ¿podrían acercar al sospechoso Andrew simona a la calle Wilson número 5?"

"MIHAEL ¡¡HE DICHO QUE VENGAS! ¡NO LO REPETIRÉ"

"Y yo la repetiré señora, que me temo que eso no es posible"

"ME ESTAS CANSANDO YA CHICO"

La mujer estaba temblando de ira, su cara enrojecida y la pistola cargada.

Mello se estaba poniendo nervioso. Levantaba el puño y señalaba a Nora, lo hacía una y otra vez pero Phil no captaba la idea.

Watari vió de reojo lo que Mello estaba haciendo, parecía que tenía un ataque epiléptico no paraba de moverse"

"PHIL" gritó Mello "ES TU TURNO, LEVANTA TU PUÑO, HAZLO TU. HAZLO, POR MÍ, HAZLO POR MÍ"

La boca de Phil se cerró, La mujer se dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente.

Pasó en una décima de segundo. Phil había ido a por Nora, gritando, con las manos en alto y dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le había echo toda su vida, pero Daniel fue más rápido, en el momento en que Nora se dio la vuelta, dio un salto espeluznante, atrapó a la mujer con sus piernas y la tiró al suelo.

Mello se movió al fin, Phil llegó hacia él llorando.

"He podido…he podido."

"¡¡QUITARME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, MELLO AYUDAME!! ¡¡ESTUPIDO MOCOSO HIJO DE.."

"Por mucho que hable señora, está detenida" Dijo watari agachándose y la esposó mientras Daniel la tenía inmovilizada.

"¿Cómo la vá a ayudar su mayor enemigo señora Walters? Es gracias a Mello que usted está donde tiene que estar"

Mello se la quedó mirando, recordando todos los años que había pasado junto a esa mujer.

"TUU ¡¡CANALLA!! ¡¡ERES ESCORIA NO VALES NADA!!"

"En eso discrepo. Mihael será un alumno ventajoso con un futuro brillante en mi institución"

"¿Cómo detective?" se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño.

"sí" le sonrió L y esa sonrisa le llenó de calor su corazón.

Watari, a pesar de ser anciano pudo incorporar a la rechoncha mujer, Daniel prestó su ayuda pero Watari la negó.

"Yo puedo, además hay policía abajo, se están llevando a los niños"

Ante esas palabras, Phil abrazó a Mello como un niño asustadizo.

En poco tiempo, se quedaron Daniel Mello y Phil en el cuarto. Los otros niños habían seguido a Watari y Nora en absoluto silencio, escuchando como insultaba y llenaba el silencio de aquel viejo edificio con viejas palabras.

"Eres un chico muy valiente" dijo Daniel

"Gra..gracias"

"No te lo decía a ti" le guiñó Daniel a Mello "Se lo decía a tu amigo, aunque tu también eres valiente"

"Oiga…señor… yo…yo no quiero ir a ningún sitio si Phil no vá conmigo"

Daniel le miró con un poco de asco.

"Ante todo, tengo 18 años, así que no me llames señor, hazme el favor"

"Sí..señor..digo…sí..claro"

"Hombre, no creo que pase nada si se nos suma alguien más ¿Qué sabes hacer en especial Phil?"

"Yo…yo…soy valiente" sentenció.

Daniel se echó a reír ruidosamente.

"Seguramente que sí" animó Daniel a Phil, y Mello sonrió por primera vez

"¿se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿en el bar? ¿no tienes clase?"

"Déjame en paz"

Mello había salido de clase y se había ido directamente al bar de la wammy's house, como siempre, Phil estaba sentado en la misma mesa.

"El otro día rompiste un examen de matemáticas y ahora esto ¿Estás bien tío?"

"QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ" Repitió Mello.

Phil gesticuló incredulidad y llevó sus ojos azules a otra parte.

"me han quitado un punto por ese niñato de mierda" escupió Mello, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

"¿qué niñato de mierda? ¡ah!... ¡near! Ese chico… creo que estás un poco obsesionado"

"¿Y QUÉ SI ES ASÍ?..ESTOY HARTO DE TODO TE JURO QUE UN DÍA LE.." y mientras gritaba sin importarle los de su alrededor, aprieto los dientes fuertemente y levantó el puño.

Hubo un silencio mutuo durante un rato.

Phil lo rompió.

"Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un chico con 8 años, que me dijo que el puño levantado solo significa que te van a hacer daño y que lo único que puedes hacer es correr, correr para que te salven"

Mello soltó una carcajada.

"Pero hay veces que solo así se consiguen las cosas. Tú no estarías aquí si no hubieras hecho eso"

"Puede que tengas razón, pero con el tiempo, aprendí que lo hice para defenderme, y eso es bueno. Pero hacer daño por hacer daño, es justamente lo que hacía Nora"

Mello negó con la cabeza.

"¿ahora sueltas lo de esa loca? ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo! Los tiempos cambian y la gente con ellos..es.."

"Mello…escucha…¿Cuántos años tengo?"

"¿tu?..tienes 16 ¿no?"

"exacto. Y tú cumpliste hace poco los 14"

"¿y que tiene que ver todo esto con que saques a la loca de aquel manicomio?"

"Near, tiene exactamente dos años más que yo cuando salimos de aquel lugar. Yo soy más pequeño que tú y siempre he admitido que eres un genio, siempre he estado a tu lado, siempre me has apoyado y de eso solo he recibido beneficio y bienestar. Sin ti ni sin esta institución, no hubiera sabido que mi coeficiente intelectual es superior a la media, ni habría estudiado todo para lo que quiero hacer el día de mañana"

"¿y que me quieres contar con eso?"

¿No ves similitud entre tu y yo y Near y tú? Aunque sea más pequeño es mejor que tú. Aprende de él, apóyate en él, yo lo hice contigo y conseguí todo lo que tengo y eso que te saco dos años"

Mello se puso pálido.

"NUNCA. ¿me has entendido? ¡NUNCA ME PONDRÉ A SU NIVEL!

"

"¿Qué piensas de Mihael Watari?"

L Lawlet y Watari estaban en un despacho antiguo, ante una gran mesa de madera. El reloj señalaba la fecha. Marzo de 1998.

Watari estaba pensativo.

"Hace un año que acogimos a Mihael Keel y a Philip Green. Philip es un chico estupendo, mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar"

"¿y Mello?"

"Mello…mello podría ser tu sucesor perfectamente"

L sonrió.

"Pero" continuó Watari "hace poco, acogimos a un chico nuevo. Su nombre es nate river y este año cumple los siete. Aunque sea más pequeño que Mihael, su habilidad mental roza casi la perfección. Me recordó mucho a ti"

"Me dá igual Watari, decidimos que Mello sería mi.."

"Ahí está el problema L. Mihael es un chico muy temperamental y extremadamente competitivo. Eso en parte es bueno, pero no del todo. Hace poco, sospeché que si conocía a un rival mucho mejor que él, el afán por superarle turbaría su mente y su lado impulsivo podría con él"

L esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

"Todo lo dirá el tiempo. Las personas cambian según lo que hacen lo que dicen y lo que piensan. Si Mello se vuelve como tu has dicho, me replantaré seriamente mi decisión. Aunque creo que es muy poco probable, digamos de un 47 por ciento"

"Eso no es tan poco" le corrigió Watari.

"Depende de él si se convierte en mucho"

Y diciendo esto, L se despidió y salió del despacho.

Watari repitió sus últimas palabras.

"Si chico…depende de él… ahora tiene 9 años, ya veremos que será de él con 14"

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO. ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO COMO ME HA QUEDADO, PARA LOS QUE OS HABEIS LIADO UN POCO AQUÍ TENEIS UNAS CUANTAS FECHAS Y EDADES, ME HE MIRADO TODO MUY BIEN PARA QUE CUADRE RECORDAD QUE QUEDAN FABRIZIA MARGOTT Y ERIC…ESPERO QUE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ME GUSTE TANTO COMO ESTE ULTIMO Y SOBRE TODO, A VOSOTROS

ORFANATO DE NORA 1997

L-18 años

Mello-8 años

Phil-10 años

REUNION DE L Y WATARI 1998

L-19 años

Mello-9 años

Phil-11 años

Near- 7 años

EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA 2003

L-24 años

Mello. 14 años

Near 12 años

Phil 16 años

Fabrizia 15 años

NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO

SIMPLYKOKE

BIENVENIDOS UNA VEZ MÁS, ESTE ES EL FINAL, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.


	5. NOTA PARA TODOS VOSOTROS

Hola! Bueno esto es una explicación sobre el porqué no se continuó esta historia.

Para empezar, la historia se completó. Recuerdo que subí el capítulo 5 a un foro pero no recuerdo cual o si siquiera existe.

Después de unos años, me he encontrado de sopetón con 4 reviews y un mail en mi correo diciendo que alguien la había puesto en sus historias favoritas.

Ya ni me acordaba de nada de Mello , Near Phil Margott, Fabrizia y demás personas, así que me leí todo de nuevo y me encontré con algo que la verdad, a mi no me parece que está nada mal.

Como mi ordenador se formateó y el capítulo 5 original se perdió, haré dos cosas:

Primera: Reescribir ciertas partes de los anteriores capítulos . Empezaré con el primero hasta llegar al cuarto.

Segunda: Escribiré de nuevo el capítulo 5 seguramente muy distinto del que escribí pero su esencia principal estará. De esta forma, podré dar cierre a esta "tarea pendiente" que había pululando en internet y aquellos que quieran leer me puedan hacerlo hasta el final.

Un saludo muy grande.

SIMPLYKOKE


End file.
